Did I Really Hate You? (Zany x Twinkle)
by Broken Narrator
Summary: What if Zany & Twinkle Sparkle had grown up and had a "incident" much similar to Spike and Applejack's timberwolf incident? These two have been daydreaming. They know they are suffering from a deadly curse: Love. This takes place a little after Son-In-Law of Discord, sequel to Daughter of Discord, which was an sequel to Bride of Discord: DisneyFanatic2364's fanfics. Check 'em out!
1. In A Trance

**Wow! At least this is not a multi-chapter fic! My** ** _first_** **one-take! Okay, maybe I'm going to be eager so much that this'll be a multi chapter fic, but still.** **This is kind-of my break!**

* * *

Zany was a grown colt, 14 years old, with a pink, short, trimmed goatee, similar to his father's, Discord. He was walking to Screwball and Mothball's new home, which had prepared his summer break room.

(Twinkle Sparkle was a few days younger than Zany, not much though. 14 years old, walking back home from the last day of school.)

Mothball (Twilight) greeted Zany (Twinkle) while opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, 'thanks' bro-in-law," Sarcastically said Zany, pushing Mothball while walking in.

(On the other hand- um, hoof, Twinkle was avoiding "Do you have to say that everyday, mom?"

"Yes," Replied Twilight.)

They went to their rooms at their houses, laying on their beds, looking up.. But then, both thought of that... "Incident."

* * *

It was around when they were twelve and a half. They were a bit shorter, Zany didn't have a goatee then.

The tri-pies were spying on Zany and Twinkle.

"Cherry, Raspberry, they look like they might like each other..."

"Yeah, Blueberry; but what did dad say to do when you think two ponies are meant for each other?" Asked Raspberry.

"I think he said to either leave them alone if they are friends, but if they ignore each-other, we do _anything_ to make it happen!" Exclaimed Cherry.

The three girls nodded at each other and said in union, "Take one, a-go!"

"Now, here's the plan..." Explained Blueberry...

A few days after that, the Cherry and Raspberry were able to- How the... Um, _tame_ a _timber wolf._

The _next day after that..._

"Okay, now, Fossie, you have to catch a violet-colored alicorn, and make her stay stuck: Okay?"

The timber wolf nodded sternly.

When it was lunch-recess, the purple pony headed outside of the Everfree forest, a little ways from Fluttershy's abandoned cottage, reading a book beside a tree.

"Ready," said the red triplet, "Set," said Blueberry, "ATTACK!" Shouted Raspberry.

The timber wolf charged at Twinkle, a pile of rocks falling on her. "AH! WHAT THE HAY- I'M STUCK!"

From the school, Zany was talking with Sunny Flare. "My full name is

Zany Draconoquus Shy, not Zake. How did you even think of tha-" He was cut off when a roar could be heard.

"I have to go check something!" Zany ran to the place of the scream, when he decided to save Twinkle.

"Hey wooden freak!" He shouted that caught the alicorn and the timber wolf's attention.

He threw a boulder at the timberwolf's mouth, which causes it to collapse.

He made the rock that was on top of Twinkle dissaper, they walked over to each other and made eye contact for a bit...

He swore that Twinkle was sparkling. They started to lean in just a little closer- But what were they thinking? Zany was in a trance, not able to control his emotions at the moment.

Twinkle then broke the silence. "W-well, u-um... Thanks... we should be g-getting back to class..."

"Yeah... I guess..."

She flew to school, while he stood where he was for a slight minute then heard a voice... voices.

It was from the three pie triplets. "Aw, you like her don't you~?"

"Shut up- Wait why are you guys here? Did you plan this?" He asked.

They ran away before he could ask the question.

"Oh for plain sake."

* * *

Back to the present, or un-chaotic reality, they were not doing anything at all. Not hungry, not wanting to move, not _anything at all_!

Then they both had the same dream at night... Just a different P.P.O.V (Pony Point of View)

"Help! Somepony, anypony!" Shouted Twinkle.

"Do not fret! I shall save you!" He looked sternly at the timberwolf. "Eat rock!" The timberwolf collapsed.

"My hero!" Said Twinkle. "What do I repay you?"

"One kiss would enough..."

They leaned in, almost 'smooching' each other in the dream, but a gong/alarm clock set off, waking them from their slumber, making them immediately getting up from the bed with a gasp.

They dreamt of each other... they had almost kissed...

"Where in the hoof did _that_ come from?!" They said in union, without knowing it.

They then recalled almost kissing three years ago with the timberwolf...

 _If only I let her/him kiss me,_ They both thought.

"What is wrong with me?!" They said from their own houses. "It was only a crazy-false dream! Nothing more!"

Different thoughts came to them. ( _He was so brave,_ Thought Twinkle.) _I swore she was sparkling..._ Thought Zany.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! (He's)She's my kind-of friend! (He)I saved (my)her life, big deal!"

("And he's half draconoquus, I'm full pony! It'll never work out! Well, he's a handsome one at that," Said Twinkle.)

"She's an alicorn, I'm a being of chaos! How would a half-draconoquus and a cute... pony-"

"UGH! STOP THAT! HE'S YOUR FRIEND, NOTHING MORE!" They argued at what their heart told them.

"There's no way i'm in lo-" They were cut off, as Flash and Screwball slammed the door open.

"Did you just say you're in-" They were about to say.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, (DAD)SIS!" They shouted.

"Sure, geez, fine."

"Can I really see her again...?" Zany asked himself...

* * *

As the purple mare walked out of her room, she tapped her mother's shoulder while she was washing the dishes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mom I think i'm in... ... love."

She dropped a dish in the sink, making it shatter. There was silence for a second, only a second. Then before she knew it, her mother was flying in the air with joy!

"I never thought I'd see the day! That explains all the daydreaming you've been doing all week instead of your daily-book-reading! Sooo, who's the lucky stallion?"

"Let's say we weren't on good terms when we were foals..."

"I see, but please! I'm eager! If you don't tell me, I'll simply go crazy!-"

Twinkle was saved by the doorbell.

She rushed to open the door, seeing Zany, with a pink and short goatee, kind-of sweating.

"H-heya..." He was a few inches taller than the purple pony.

"You've... grown..." She said, trying not to shutter, when she figured out she was blushing...

"You.. too..." He said.

Twilight smirked while washing the dishes, muttering, "Hehe, oh that's who... They grow up so fast..."

"What was that, mom?"

"Nothing at all, dear. How about you lovebirds go talk in your room?"

Twinkle blushed as she quickly rushed to her room with Zany, not knowing they were slightly holding hooves.

"Small, right?" Said Twinkle

"I'd say it's actually pretty- I-I mean, yeah it's pretty small." Zany said.

She chuckled.

"Well, the reason I came here was because... because..." He hesitated, "I kinda want to be... friends? Sort-of?" He offered, as her held out his hoof.

 _Maybe he doesn't like me,_ thought Twinkle, _but I could be wrong._

She held her hoof out in acceptance. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Yes.**

 **EVERYONE HIT THE DECK, IT'S SHIPPING FUEL!**

 **And yes, Zany's name is now Zany Draconoquus Shy.**

 **Yes, this is a two-way love story.**

 **Um...**

 ***Hides***

 **Don't kill me...**

 **Oh! And I might continue this into a multi-chapter! Like if they um, confess? If DisneyFanatic2364 is reading, give me some feedback! I'll gladly turn it into multi-fic then!**


	2. More Than Friendship

"No, I am not letting you go on that play-date!"

"Dad, i'm practically an adult!" Said Zany, confronting his father.

("Mom, I thought you'd be over it! Discord is a reformed draconequus, how could his son be any different?" Protested Twinkle.)

"NO," They said. It was no use. You can't go back on your parent's rule. At least, without them knowing...

Later on...

The pair were in a cave full of crystals.

"Mom barely lets me out of the house."

"Dad barely lets me out of the castle! So I guess coming to Screwball's place _was_ useful! I couldn't just take my sister's chocolate lake *Even though I want to...* So I found this cave!" Explained Zany.

Twinkle began to mutter. "Mustn't have been that hard, considering how brave and smart you are..."

"What was that?"

"Uhm, nothing."

"Anyways, want some chocolate milk?"

"Sure."

* * *

Zany, Mothball and Screwball were spending Hearth's Warming Eve alone. The doorbell then rang. "How is this even a doorbell?!" Said a familiar voice. "It _is_ Screwball's house, right?" Said another... could it be?

Mothball and Screwball showed up to open the door with Zany behind them, saw everypony: Prism, Lightning, Thunder, Apple Blossom, the Tri-Pies, Jewel, AppleSpike, the Cinnamon Siblings, Moonbeam, and... Twinkle, saying in unison, "Surprise! Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, guys!"

"What a surprise," Admitted Mothball.

"Go say 'Hi' to your- friends, Zan- Zany...?" Screwball and Mothball saw that Zany was missing when the ponies were all inside.

A slam could be heard from the hall.

"No-no-no-no-no! I can't face her again, not today, not now!"

"Uh, can't face who?"

Zany was so relieved! It was not Twinkle, Screwball, nor Mothball even though he enjoyed his brother in law's advice. It was his trusting best friend, AppleSpike!

"Come in..."

"Can't face who, now?" Asked AppleSpike.

"Pinkie-Pie-Promise to _never_ tell _anypony?_ "

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick an apple in my eye."

He looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It's how mom does it!"

"Well, um, I think I like..."

AppleSpike gasped and jumped up and down repeatedly. "Who is it, who is it, WHO IS IT?!"

"Uh, it's..." He peeked out from the door and saw some ponies were in the hall, so whispered to AppleSpike, "T-twinkle...?"

He gasped as long as he ever did.

Zany put his paw on his mouth to say in body movement, 'Shush!'

"You have a crush on the _enemy_ you had your whole life when you were a _toddler?!_ "

"Uhm, yeah... I guess..."

"I. Knew. It!

"What... Anyways, don't you have a secret?"

"Nope! Like me, I'm as honest as a sweet apple's core! Well, except for that one wish on me and Moonbeam's birthda... I mean nothing!"

"Sis gave me the power to see the truth, you were _lying_ for your wish when you told us."

"I don't know w-what you're talking about...?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine, but you have to pinkie-promise too!"

"Cross my heart."

"I... want Jewel to dance with me at the Gala..."

"Well, it's about time you came clean. I saw the way you looked at her at times. Also, we should get to dinner."

They walked down the hall, placing the presents down beside the chaotic tree when they heard doors appearing in the hall, out of nowhere.

"So they're staying here? Great..." Groaned Zany, but then realized something. "Wait a minute... there aren't enough... rooms- You don't mean..."

Screwball finished his sentence. "Everypony will share a room with another, two beds in one room for two for a night. And it's randomized. So look at the room doors!"

AppleSpike was sharing with Cinnamon Stick. "Great, bro!"

Cinnamon Roll was sharing with Jewel. "Charmed."

Prism was sharing with Thunder. "Uh, no difference."

Lightning was sharing with Apple Blossom.

Cherry was sharing with Raspberry. "Yay!"

Blueberry was sharing with Moonbeam.

Of course, Mothball was sharing with Screwball, but...

...Twinkle was sharing with Zany, which had made them blush.

Oh, but it gets _worse._ It was an inconvenience that the room was already so small, but then the two beds were practically one bed since there was the smallest gap ever seen when looked at.

Twinkle chuckled a bit, "Perhaps just a small snuggle wouldn't hurt?"

"U-uh, maybe?" Then he thought about the stupidest thing ever. "Only if you dance with me at the gala-" Zany facepalmed, immediately regretting it.

She chuckled, "Sure," in a reply. Was he crazy or did she just agree to something?

The house of ponies, two changelings, and two half draconequus fell into slumber.

* * *

It was Hearth's Warming Day, everyone got up to the tree and part of the group sang carols, another part ate snacks, and the others waited.

The triplets looked at each other, and whispered, "After presents, course two is-a-go!"

The alicorn had levitated her present to Zany, it was a small, thin, rectangle box. He actually got something that was not food. "For me?"

"Of course, you wouldn't want to be left out, right?" Asked Twinkle, with a side smile which seemed uncomfortably cute to him.

He opened the box and saw a beaded necklace with pink, grey, and purple pearls on the string.

"I made a bracelet version of that necklace of yours!"

"What... is it?" Zany asked.

"A friendship necklace, silly! You could consider it as a sign of gratitude and loyalty!"

He remembered when his father received the words, "gratitude and loyalty." But Discord declined, saying nothing was worth more than love and friendship. _Love_ and friendship... No, he would stop thinking of that.

"Zany? You okay? You blacked out for a sec."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine..." he said, snapping out if trance.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" Everypony said, in a union.

Then, a little later, a mistletoe appeared above Mothball and Screwball.

Zany and Twinkle looked up, only to see the same plant above them, making them blush.

They then looked at each other, thinking their bond was now _more_ than simple friendship.


	3. Waltz of Mistakes

The Gala was in a few hours, and Screwball was fixing her brother's messy hair.

No matter what she did, it just _flung right back up!_

"Stop messing with my hair, sis!"

"Almost... There! All straightened."

"Do I have to wear this... 'formal' suit?"

Mothball nodded in reply. "As boring as it is, you have to. But you can mess it up however you want after the gala."

Screwball chuckled as Zany imminently agreed.

"Remember one year ago when you were about to say 'I love' in your room, talking to yourself?"

He began to sweat. "Y-yeah?"

"Who was it?" She asked, eagerly.

"W-well, not anypony i-important..." Zany shuttered.

Mothball rolled his eyes. "I know that look. I know it because I used that look at my mother if she was talking about Screwball."

Screwball looked around. "Where's Fluffball?"

"Fluffball?" Zany asked, relieved of another topic.

"You know, your hyper niece?"

"Oh yeah, her."

Mothball pointed to the dining room.

"Oh for goodness sake..."

Screwball made sure no-pony else was around as Screwball walked to the dining room, and turned to Mothball.

"Need some advice?"

"Kinda..."

"What is it, squirt?"

"Uh... I'm not sure I know how to dance."

"Really? You just go along with what your heart tells you."

"But what if I mess it up by following my heart?"

Mothball laughed. "Who is it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"There's somepony, isn't there?"

"Kinda... I'm not sure what to feel."

"I won't tell anyone."

He breathed in, trusting Mothball. "It's... Twinkle..."

"Whoa there, that's a big step for somepony whom you were enemies with at the age of a toddler."

"I know, but... There was kind of an.. incident."

"That explains it. Well, they're back."

Fluffball spotted Zany and jumped around him. "Uncle Zany's here!"

"Yes, Uncle Zany is here, but mom does not want you to make some more trouble at the gala!"

Mothball and Zany laughed, then they walked to the Gala.

* * *

Luna was greeting everypony walking up the steps.

She then muttered to herself. "SURE, _sister,_ I can take care of the gala ALONE, sure, I know you are busy in Yakyakistan to take care of war declarations, and thou pupil has a family, but that's FINE..."

"Why the long face, Princess of The Night?"

Luna lightened up to see Screwball, Zany, and Mothball. "Greetings to see recognizable faces! Where are thou parents?"

"Mom's got the blue flu." Answered Screwball.

"Ah, we see." She then looked at Zany. "Is that a tuxedo?"

Zany glared at Screwball. "I knew this felt familiar!"

"Hehe! The magic of chaos." She admitted. Then she remembered something. "Sweetheart, was it really wise of you to leave Fluffball and Pumpkin Seed with your sister?"

"Sure, she has a kid and all."

"They're not like normal foals..."

"Relax, she has them under control."

"We left them at the _hive_ because your 'sister' doesn't feel so comfortable at our home."

"Let's just get something to eat..."

"Food sounds... nice... What if she's not giving her enough cotton candy?"

Zany groaned. "C'mon, Screwy."

"But she's already!-"

* * *

There was music starting.

Twinkle rushed outside. "C'mon, Zany! Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Red Shoes are on the stage! I won't forget about the dance!"

AppleSpike looked at Zany sternly. "You. Are going to DANCE. With Twinkle? If your dad was here, you'll never hear the end of it."

"I know. That's why I put the blue flu on mom so he wouldn't come."

Discord imminently showed up. "Son, I will not banish her if you dance with her. However, if you say something without me knowing.."

"Dad- Er... Sir, he's old enough. Do you want him to take the path I did all those years ago?" Mothball said, stepping in.

"Good point... Carry on. And um, you can..." He gagged a bit. "Call me 'dad,'" he then disappeared.

Mothball walked away.

"Okay, everypony! Here's for all you lovebirds out there! Couples dance, grab your partner and get on for a slow dance!" Announced Pinkie Pie.

Zany held out his hoof to Twinkle. "You heard Aunt Pinkie, C'mon, let's dance."

She giggled and accepted by putting her hooves on his shoulder. "I don't really know how to dance, especially slow dancing."

Zany raised an eyebrow, looked at his brother-in-law, Mothball nodded. He looked back into Twinkle's light blue eyes. "Just follow your heart," Replied Zany.

 _What was I thinking?_ he thought. He looked at her cured mother and his father. They were not in the mood to notice anything. He looked back at Twinkle, her head resting on his shoulder, her warm breath very so slightly ticking his neck.

He lowered his head, just following his heart. Her fur smelled like vanilla and lavender...

The music started to play, as Sweetie Belle sang. " _I know those eyes, following me... Dark and familiar, still as deep as the sea!_ "

As Mothball and Screwball were dancing the same dance they did so long ago, Screwball noticed Zany.

"That's so sweet," She said, watching her brother's first slow dance.

Discord instantly noticed. "Oh, I should've sent her to Yakyakistan when I first had the chance...

"If I never knew you, If I never felt this love.."

Flash was kind of struggling to hold Twilight. "It's hard to dance when your partner is turning their head backward, you know..."

"Sorry, dear. I was just checking if they were kissing or not. Phew! But could you face a little to the right so I can see them?"

" _I would have no inkling of how precious of how life could be..._ "

"Hey, Apple?"

"Yeah, Jewel?"

"I thought of a little prank we could do on Zany and Twinkle, like how they can get together."

"Sure, what is it?"

She whispered it into his ear, and then it turned into a mischievous grin on his face. "I like it."

 _How at last I'd find you, The missing part of me..."_

"Zany is going to do something up to no good, I know it." Said Twilight.

"Get ready," Said Zany.

"Ready for what?" Asked Twinkle.

" _ _In this world so full of fear,_ _Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, In your eyes._ _So dry your eyes.__ "

"I'm going to dip you."

"Zany, is that really a good idea?"

" _And I'm so grateful to you,_ _I'd have lived my whole life through,_  
 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you._ "

"My parents are doing it, my sis and brother in law are doing it."

"Zany, I'm going to slip- !"

He had already dipped her backward, with a nervous smug on his face.

"Wait, let go, I think my grip is slippin- Oof!"

They had fallen, Twinkle below Zany. She giggled.

So relieved they were not hurt, so he giggled along.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW," said Discord, as the music stopped and screeched.

Discord picked up his son, dragging him back to Screwball.

Twinkle was dragged by her mother with magic. "Sweetie are you alright? Did that bad boy hurt you!?"

She gasped. "No! He's my friend, and I'm fine!"

"FRIEND?!"

Discord snapped. "Who cares if they're friends?! You're calling my son a bad boy, I might as well call your daughter a... a..."

Twilight and Screwball gasped as they both covered Zany and Twinkle's ears.

"WELL, YOUR SON DRAGGED MY LITTLE TWINKLE DOWN!"

"Actually, I dragged him down." Said Twinkle.

 **(If you don't get this, read my Aunt of Screwball, this IS a fanfic.)**

Scarlet used her loud, royal, voice. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone shuttered at the sound of Scarlet. She was once a ruler.

"I haven't seen you THIS cold and much odds since me and Discord broke out of stone! Is there a problem?!"

"Well, TWILIGHT-SNARKLE's daughter was putting 'THE MOVES' on my son!"

"PUH-LEASE! Your son was all over little Twinkle!"

"Ahem?"

They grew silent. She sighed.

"You are both loving parents, but these children are almost adult age. So, I will give them one more dance with each other, but... you two have to dance."

"What! Me, the lord of chaos, dancing with a... little pony playing princess dress-up! Sister, this is absurd!"

"You have no choice. Begin."

"I DEMAND- Huh?"

Screwball had already cast a magic barricade so her father would not escape.

"I don't like this idea either, but it seems we have to do it..."

Zany looked at Twinkle. "Sorry."

"It's alright."


	4. Fate's Desire

The four: Jewel, AppleSpike, Twinkle, and Zany were talking in the Everfree Forest, when Jewel and AppleSpike snickered.

"Is there something we should know about?" Asked Twinkle, curious.

A blizzard errupted, making it impossible for Zany to use magic in the snow.

"What the- Everypony in... um..." Twinkle hesitated.

"In that cave!" Shouted Zany, pointing to the cave.

As they walked, a boulder dropped on Twinkle, when she thought to herself, _Why is it always me?!_

Luckily, Zany was in time to slide her out of the way, but left a scar on her wing. She could barely move, especially in this cold. Zany put her on his back, keeping her safe. She was shivering, so he used his weak magic to cover her up with a blanket.

They arrived at the cave, walking in. Twinkle was not fully concious, but when she was: She found herself with a wing wraped in a cast, and the three lighting up a fireplace.

"Are you okay? I put a cast and a blanket on you so you wouldn't get cold."

"Thanks, Zany."

He smiled. "No problem!"

AppleSpike and Jewel smirked at each other.

"Yeah, your gal's fine." Teased Applespike.

"I think she i- Hey wait... 'gal?'"

"You're so concerned for her, so why not?"

Zany blushed a little.

"Zany, darling, could you make a record- no, KARAOKE player appear?" Jewel requested, and before they knew it, the cave was decorated with crystals, and decorations were everywhere like a party.

He made one appear, not sure what was going on before he realized she had said Karaoke Player.

"Wait a minute-"

Before Twinkle could protest, Apple Spike had put a song on. "Dance, you owe me it." He said to Zany, giving him a wink.

"Perhaps one dance wouldn't hurt?" She said, before realizing it was a uncomfortable song for both of them.

Jewel and Apple Spike started to sing. _"All these days watching from the windows,"_

 _"All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never really knowing just how blind I've been!"_

Zany and Twinkle looked at each other's eyes. Zany's were eternal spiral eyes, while Twinkle's were soft, pupils... to them, the other's were.. _enchanting._

 _"Now you're here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly you see. Standing here, it's oh so clear... You're where you're meant to be!"_ Jewel continued, as they absent-mindlessly danced.

"What if we mess up the dancing... again?"

"I won't let go this time."

 _"And at last I see the light! And it's like the fog has lifted~! And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new! And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted... All at once everything looks different...Now that I see you."_

Zany _didn't_ let go. He was ever so gentle, actually.

 _"All at once, everything is different. Now that I... see you,"_ Concluded Jewel.

Twinkle got back up from the dip, lips almost touching, but Twinkle and Zany opened their eyes and instantly pulled away.

They were blushing in embarrassment.

"W-well..."

"You're not that bad Twinkle Toes- I mean T-twinkle."

"Could say the same for you, and I don't mind, really."

* * *

The next morning it was still snowing. They weren't in the same place anymore. On a moutain...

"This is... the mountain of the Crystal Desire of Fate. Hmm..."

"I know I wanted to know things really bad, but..." Twinkle said. "It's a bit too dangerous.

"Relax. It's safe up here, and I might as well use my chaos magic to catch you."

"I'm going back down. If any of you like it or not."

"But we have to stay together," Zany suggested.

"I don't care!"

"Fine." said AppleSpike.

"Fine!"

The three walked up to the mountain while the purple alicorn ran down.

"Apple Spike, is this really wise?" Asked Zany.

"Sure it is! We all wanted it!"

"But it's dangerous for Twinkle down there..."

"Whatever! She's an alicorn, she'll take care of herself!"

Zany looked down into the shadows of how deep it was, then followed his lead without knowing.

Zany finally found the Crystal Desire of Fate. A image of Twinkle appeared in his mind...

He looked in the heart... another flash of his friend... no, she was more than a friend. In realization, he ran down.

"Zany, darling where are you going?!"

"Yeah, you didn't even touch the stone!"

Zany slid down the mountain, saying, "I don't need any ancient crystal to show me what I already knew in the first place!"

* * *

"What was I thinking I could get my 'cutie mark' down here? It's hopeless," the alicorn admitted.

"I miss my parents, Jewel, AppleSpike, I miss... Zany. There's danger all around-"

A roar could be heard from the bottom of the mountain all the way to the top.

The creature looked at her, as she held on to the edge of a cliff. It went away, not caring at all.

"Some pony... any pony... help me..."

She slipped from the cliff, but before she could even hit the ground, she was caught by a levitation of magic.

A voice was calling out to her, but then the same creature surrounded her, attempting to attack her.

But then, Zany surrounded her, growling at the thing. "DON'T. TOUCH HER!"

The creature ran away in fear, as Twinkle's eyes met Zany's.

"What were you thinking, hanging off a cliff, not flying or teleporting to save yourself at all?!"

"You-you came... back for me?"

He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "I was walking and saw you fall-" "Of course I went to find you! This is more dangerous than the Everfree or Changeling Forest!"

"Why did you come back for me instead of the Crystal Desire of Fate?"

"First: it's dangerous down here, where monsters are lurking! Second: You can always change fate. Third of all," he said, before toning his voice to the softest he'd ever done. "You're way more important to me than some dumb rock that can tell fate!"

"Still, after how I carelessly abandoned you three up there, you saved me?"

"Well of course I saved you! How could I even live with with myself if I hadn't been-" He stopped as she embraced him by hugging Zany with her forelegs.

He smiled and returned the hug, blushing a little.

"There's a real reason why I hesitated to either come with you or AppleSpike or Jewel."

"What was it?"

"I needed to believe myself, when I found the truth..."

"What truth?"

"That I...I..." He hesitated.

"I love you, Twinkle."

She blushed, she imminently kissed Zany, leaving him speechless.

"You big goofball, I love you too."

They both laughed for a minute, but then a thought went to Zany.

"We're going to have to tell the other two about this, won't we?"

"Eeyep, hehe. But stay in the moment, Zany."

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. I guess it _is_ a bit cheesy. But it's not over yet! A few more chapters to go!**


	5. Brother's Advice

**Eee! Finally, I'm actually doing brother-in-law bonding between Zany and Mothball! Is... is it wrong that I just love these two so much?**

* * *

Discord slammed the door open.

"Happy birthday, my boy!" He shouted, holding a slice of cake. "Eh, I know this is the one you hate, but it's your niece's birthday too."

"Oh, my... birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh... sorry..."

"What in Equestria is bothering you, Zany?"

"Uh, you would overreact..."

 _I know that face... the face you make when you... like somepony..._ Discord thought.

His eyes, claw, and paw burned with raged fire. "WHO IS THIS GIRL?!" His father screamed.

"Knew it... Dad, don't worry."

Discord calmed down, then took a deep breath.

"How about I take advice from the person who is like the brother I never had. Seriously, why couldn't you get another son?" Zany teased.

"Wait- You don't have a brother-ly figure- Oh no you don't! That son-in-law of mine is not to be trusted by _you._ "

"Hypocrite," Zany said as he slammed the door on his father.

* * *

Zany appeared to be sitting at the edge of the chocolate milk lake, back-legs almost, slightly touching the liquid.

"It's like I don't know anything anymore," He said to himself.

Hooves steeping around got a bit louder. "Huh, funny finding you here. I only come here when I'm either hopeless or confused."

Zany was actually _happy_ to hear this pony's voice! Well, not _pony,_ so to speak.

"Why the long face, little guy?" Mothball asked.

"Well, uh... it's kind of.. thoughts. And part of it is about 'that girl.'"

Mothball smirked as he sat down. "Y'know, Zany, we both seem like completely different creatures, but we have the same hearts, in the right path."

"How so?"

"Well... you resemble your father so much, but when I look at you, I see myself."

"Really?" Zany asked.

"Of course, we are technically brothers, after all," Mothball smiled as he hugged Zany.

* * *

 **I know it's short, don't judge. And don't worry on Aunt Of Screwball, I'm going to write another chapter. And**

 **almost forgot! Credit to Snoopy7c7 for Fluffball, you do some great work, and I'd be more than willing to help**

 **you in your "Welcome Princess Light Breeze!"**


	6. It's Never THAT Easy

**I'm not really active nowadays, I have school, unknown-animal experiments / discovering... Be lucky the short ones are ACTUALLY out.**

* * *

They went on a few more dates, and before you knew it; they were the newest most unusual couple.

Right now, Zany was tired and napping next to Twinkle. "Hey Zany?"

"Mm?" He replied.

"I have to go foalsit the princess, Light Breeze. Try to entertain yourself while I'm gone, alright?"

"Alright, bye." He said, waving goodbye from the bench, finally sitting up.

He didn't know it, but Discord got the 'One of my family members are getting too happy' sense, which made him teleport to him instantly. "Now what are you smiling about?"

"GAH! Ugh, dad, give me a heads up next time!" Zany warned.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, but still answer my question." Discord said.

"Uh... nopony."

"It's a PONY?"

"I'll stop talking now. . ." He said, embarrassed.

"Fine, fine, I won't judge..."

"It's..." The last word was almost quieter than Fluttershy.

"What was that?"

"It's Tw..." He said, even quieter.

"Twisk?" His father guessed.

"IT'S TWINKLE, DAD."

A dramatic sound and gasp were heard.

"You're just a little less dramatic than your sister! Well, that's one I've never heard before. Actually, sister like brother is not that bad, BUT STILL! How could you fall for that... goody-shoes princess?!" Discord said.

"Mom is NO WORSE than HER mother!"

He gasped again. "Young man, are you talking hay about your MOTHER?"

"I'm SORRY, but I'm trying to say the SHE ISN'T THAT BAD."

Discord took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll give you advice."

"You? Give me advice?"

"Son, do you want the girl or not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but besides, we already had our first kiss about a year ago..."

"You WH- Nevermind, back to topic. I recommend doing something kind for her, or something like that."

"Like a gift...?"

"Oh for- Just get some advice from your aunt or something."

So he walked to his aunt's place. "Hey, Auntie Scarlet?"

"Oh, Zany! I suppose you're looking for advice?"

"Uh. Yeah."

She was the look on his face. "Who is it?"

"...Twilight's daughter..."

"Been datin' much?" She asked.

"Uh, I think a year and a half."

"This is seriously too familiar. I'm wondering if it runs in the family."

"Runs in the... huh?"

"Nevermind! Anywaysss, what do you think she likes?"

"Books... crystals... eh..."

"Any type of crystals?"

"Sapphire, but where are you going with..."

She conveniently handed her nephew a small sapphire.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, then smirked at Zany as he was beginning to understand.

"You want me to WHAT?"

"I think you can get a ring around the block?"

"Um, WHY? It's probably too early!"

"Zany. Your parents dated for a year then got married. Prism's parents dated for a year then got married. Your uncle Sombra and Radiant Hope dated for a year then got married. YOUR SISTER and Mothball dated for a year and got married!" She said.

"...okay, I think I know what you mean by 'runs in the family' now, so I'll... TRY to get the courage to do it..."

"Well, that's the little boy I've known! Now just do what ya have to do and do it."

* * *

He picked up a ring at a shop but saw his friend Applespike and Jewel behind the counter.

"Applespike? Jewel? Wait a minute..."

Applespike jumped. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Well, it is, but, still! Wait, why are you here?"

"Well, why are YOU here?" Zany protested.

"Well... I and Jewel are kind of an 'item' now and- Wait, why are you here? Besides, what happened to you and Twinkle nowadays? Wait... is it what I think it is?"

"Say nothing to nopony, no dragon, no bat-pony, NADA. I and Twinkle have been dating, so dad and aunt gave me some 'advice...' Scarlet gave me a small sapphire..." Zany said.

Jewel laughed. "Bout time! We've been trying to get you two together like, since... FOREVER!"

"Really?" He said, picking up a ring case and holder.

"Eeyep, as Uncle Mac says!"

"Practical." He said, leaving the shop.

* * *

"...and then I took her under my wing, as they say," Twinkle said, concluding her story.

"Well, there's..."

"What is it, Zany?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you... Well, ask."

"What is it?"

He kneeled down... "The day I met you, I didn't know it at the time... but I had met the most beautiful mare in Equestria. The more I spent time with you, the more I was... happy. But, now, I never us want to be separated again... So..."

She gasped as Zany made a box appear, opening it...

"W-will you marry me, Twinkle?"

She had tears in her eyes, then exclaimed "YES!" before kissing him.

He was shocked but returned the kiss.

Someone was clearly watching, scheming... but Zany was too 'distracted' to notice...

"Hehe, so when's the wedding?" Twinkle asked as they released.

"Whenever you like," he said, smiling. "Also, how did Twilight react?"

"Oh, she totally freaked out."

The whining baby was heard, but the mare 'shut her up.' "Shh, my child. Have patience, we will earn our rights in time."

She saw the couple behind a bush. "Interesting..."

She transformed into a tall, female dark-grey figure.

"So my old friend is going to have a wedding? Interesting... The seed is planted, and we will gain what is rightfully ours..."

"Did you hear that?" Twinkle said.

"Don't worry about it, you know I can protect you."

"Heh, true that."

The mare behind the bushes schemed, saying her last sentence before trotting away, "Well... Everybody knows it's never that easy..."

* * *

 **Before typing anything:**

 **Yes, that was another mystery character.**

 **Yes, there will be a wedding, obviously.**

 **No, I will not make chapters longer unless it fits among the topic of the section.**


	7. Only The Beginning

The next day, Ponyville was filled with more creatures than ever before, for the wedding was to take place near an ice lake, a bit few ways from the chocolate lake, where Zany and Twinkle first saw each other as kids. Scarlet, who was serving as the officiant, was putting the finishing touches on the wedding arch, which was entangled in vines of pink, purple and red roses. Jewel was setting up the food table; while Mothball helped guests to their seats.

Two red and purple tents were set up where the groom and bride were getting ready. In the groom's tent, Screwball and Fluffball were helping Zany into his suit. It was black and white, with a red tie and lollipops stitched along the collar. The already-dressed Applespike, who was Zany's best stallion, was grooming Light Breeze, the flower filly.

Zany was breathing heavily. "Breathe bro, breathe." Screwball said, patting him on the back.

"I can't. Do. This."

"I know you can bud. Girls, could I talk with Zany for a sec?"

They left the tent.

"Now listen here, bro. I'll tell you what will happen. Chicken out, you're still going to win her over. Stay there, it's probably gonna boring. Best option? Take the win for yourself."

"How do you know?"

"I've been in this nervous state. Now get out there, the wedding's about to start!"

They walked out, onto the steps.

Twinkle walked out, a blue, purple and pink gown being worn, with a veil the shade of lighter purple as she walked down the aisle.

"Mares, gentlecolts," Scarlet announced, "changelings, monsters and everything in between, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Zany and Twinkle. Twenty years ago, I said these exact words for Screwball and Mothball. Forty years ago, Twilight said these words for my brother and our dear Fluttershy. None of us thought _those_ relationships would go anywhere."

There was a light snicker from the crowd.

"But now... It is clear that every relationship goes _somewhere."_

"Do you, Twinkle Sparkle, take this, er... stallion... to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Twinkle said.

"So do you, Zany, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness in health, for as both as you shall live?"

"I most certainly do."

"Now, may I have the rings, please?" Scarlet said, turning to Fluffball.

The young filly lifted the pillow and Scarlet snapped her fingers, the rings onto the bride and groom. One was placed on Twinkle's horn and the other on Zany's hoof.

"By the power vested in me," Twilight finished, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…"

Zany grabbed Twinkle and pressed his lips to hers.

"Uh. Kiss the groom...? Well..."

"That's my bro!" Screwball shouted, from the crowd.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the path shall take us, dear." Twinkle said. "Oh! Let me just throw my bouquet!"

The flowers were thrown in the air, all of the single mares trying to get it, almost landing next to Scarlet. But she quickly kicked it, aiming for somepony, and bluffing her face.

It landed on Fluffball's head, making her trip. "Ouch! Who threw that?"

Her friends were confused as much as her while everypony else laughed.

Screwball was giggling from what had just happened. Mothball smiled and said, "Another day, Screwy. Another day..."

As the carriage left along with the other ponies, there was one person left. It looked into the bushes, but when really, she was looking at you.

"What? You didn't think it was over..." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you? Well... this is only the beginning, little fools."

* * *

 **So this is the prologue story. AHA TRICKED YOU!**

 **See you all later~! And check out the beginning too.**

 **Later Edit:**

 **Greetings Prince Enchanter is out~! Go to my page and look!**


End file.
